The Fiancée
by Lady Jam
Summary: 'Listen carefully, from this day forth you are now my fiancée bought and paid by money.' The eyes of the person he admires only from a far now gazes upon him with coldness. AU, Veela, Mpreg
1. Chapter 1: Metier

_**The Fiancée**_

**Author:** joms_hp aka Lady Jam  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Genre: **Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **DMHP, SBRL, LMSS  
**Warning:** Yaoi, language, ooc, abuse, nc-17

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor its characters I just want to use them for my own amusement. JK Rowling is the one to own them. Also the original plot for this story, The Royal Fiance, is owned by Asuma Risai and Saeko Kamon. I just used it as a base for my plot.

**Summary: **'Listen carefully, from this day forth you are now my fiancée bought and paid by money.' The eyes of the person he admires only from a far now gazes upon him with coldness. Loosely based on Asuma Risai and Saeko Kamon's manga 'Royal Fiancé'. Completely AU

* * *

Chapter 1 Métier

"Listen carefully, from this day forth you are now my fiancée bought and paid by money,"

Harry stood dumbfounded as he stares at the retreating back of the Veela Prince, Draco Malfoy._ 'Wha… What's the meaning of this? Fiancée? But I thought I am going work as a house keeper?'_thoughts kept swirling inside Harry's head as he tries to grasp what is happening around him.

Perhaps it would be more prudent if we went back to when it all started, a week ago.

* * *

A week ago

"They told me your treatment would start next week," a young man who looks no older than fifteen with black hair and emerald green eyes said while arranging the bouquet of flowers he brought with him. His name is Harry James Potter, he is an orphan. He lost his parent at a tender age of one year and three months when a mad wizard by the name of Voldemort murdered them. He once was left at his muggle aunt's house, but when child services learned that Harry was being mistreated if not downright being abused and neglected. They stepped in, and contacted Remus Lupin, a friend of his father who is also a wizard as well as his godfather, and was asked to adopt the boy since he is the child's next kin.

"Are you the one who is going to pay for everything, Harry?" A man with sandy blond hair and amber eyes propped up by pillows on a hospital bed said.

The boy merely nodded his head while bustling around the small hospital ward. "But where will you get the money?" the man protested.

"I have found a nice part time job and the boss was kind enough to pay me in advance," Harry said as he opens the window to let some fresh air in.

"Are you sure it is safe and not something that is shady?" Remus persisted wanting to make sure his cub would be fine on his own.

Harry giggled a little, "Oh Remus you worry too much. I could take care of myself and I am not stupid as to involve myself into something shady,"

Remus sighed "I know that Harry. But I still worry. Merlin how I hated being such a burden to you," Remus said miserably.

Harry stopped his fussing and faced the man with a serious look a he reaches out to grasp the man's hand in his. "Look Remus, when I was a sickly little boy once back then, have you once thought of me as a burden to you?" Harry asked looking deeply into the man's amber eyes.

Remus again sighed and reached out to caress Harry's cheek, "Now look here, Harry that is different. You know I never once though about you like that. You're the only family that I ever have and as such you are the most precious person in my life. Also I am the parent here I should be the one to provide for you, and not you providing for me," he replied softly with affection shining in his eyes.

Harry leaned into the touch relishing the affection showered upon him by the man he though of as a father baring their blood difference. He sighed and tried to reassure Remus as best as he could. "Exactly, Remus we are family," Harry said with a tinge of exasperation in his voice. "I know you worry about me but I am capable of doing things. Please trust in me," Harry said looking at Remus' eyes imploringly.

Remus closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He just can't win with those eyes staring at him, "I trust you Harry. But you should also know that I am also entitled to worry. You're my son in everything but blood," he said.

"I know Remus and I regard you as my father as just the same," Harry said solemnly. "Alright," Harry sighed when he saw Remus' unwavering gaze, "to put you at ease, I'll have you know that I am hired as a house keeper and like I said earlier my new boss was kind enough to pay me in advance,"

"A house keeper? But how about your schooling?" Remus asked agitated.

Harry scratches his neck sheepishly as he tries to avoid telling his god father that he had actually dropped from school. "Harry James Potter! Don't tell me you dropped out from school!" Remus said furious at his godson's foolishness.

"Remus, please try to understand. I need this job!" Harry tried to reason out, "and besides we could hardly afford the tuition from that school you insist I attend,"

"But Harry!"

"But nothing!" Harry snapped as he tried to control his rising temper. "Look Remus, I'll make you a deal ok? How about once you're well enough to take over again as provider I'll gladly quit my job and resume my schooling," Harry compromised, when he saw Remus about to protest he cuts him off. "Take it or leave it, Remus either way I will drop out of school. The only choices are whether or not it is a temporary or permanent basis,"

Remus sighed in defeat again, "You win Harry. But once I get out of this hospital and I am well enough to work you are going straight back to school is that understood, Harry James Potter!" Remus said in a stern manner that broke no arguments.

"Crystal" Harry said equally serious as his godfather. After a few moments a smile broke upon his face as he latches himself upon his godfather.

Harry then remembers the strange encounter he had the day before that granted him this good fortune.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Harry chance upon the job as a house keeping while he was walking on his way to the hospital where he meet an old man asking for directions._

_"Young man, could you help me in finding my way to Hogshead? I seem to have taken a wrong turn and now I am lost," he said._

_"That is ok. I'll lead you there," Harry said with a smile and offered his hand to old man to assist and lead him to his destination._

_Once they have gotten to their destination the old man stopped and faced Harry, "I apologize for dragging so far out of your way, young man," the elderly man said holding Harry's hand in both of his frail old ones._

_"Please don't mind it sir. I am always ready to give my assistance to those who are in need," Harry said giving the man a warm reassuring smile._

_The old man's eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses and a small unnoticeable smile appeared on his lips. "I know it is a little bit too much but I would like to ask for another favor from you. You see an acquaintance of mine is looking for a house keeper and he would appreciate it if someone like you would come and apply for the job. I grantee that it is a legitimate job and you will be exceptionally paid," the old man said._

_Harry was a little bit apprehensive about the offer but when he thought about his godfather's hospital bills he can't help but reconsider the offer. Besides he could always quit if h doesn't like the job and give their money back. _

_"Umm… Well about that … if it is okay. Can I have an advance payment as insurance of sorts?" Harry asked. _

_The old man smile d up at him, "I think that's just only fair. Don't worry. I'll tell them to give you the payment before you start work. How does Friday sound? So you'll start work on Monday. Here is address of the house so you would know where to go. It also doubles as a pass so you could get into the property," the man handed Harry a card with the address of the place he would be working for._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

"Harry!"

"Harry!" Harry looked behind him to see his best friend Ronald Weasley running towards him.

"Hey Ron!" he called out stopping in front of the entrance hall of their school to wait for his friend to catch up.

"Is it true?" Ron immediately asked once he caught with Harry.

"What is true, Ron?"

"Don't pretend that you know nothing, Harry," Ron snapped annoyance clearly heard n his voice.

Harry sighed and stopped before the doors of the Great Hall, "I guess there is no use hiding it from you now. Yes Ron I'll be leaving school at the end of this week," Harry said.

"What that fast?" Ron exclaimed, "Are you sure about this mate? Is the job even safe or legal? You may never know they might be members of the mafia out to victimize innocent school boys into working as their sex slave,"

Harry laughed at his friend's ridiculous assumptions, but he was glad that his friend is this concerned about him and tried to reassure the redhead. "At first I am also skeptic but somehow I knew that the old man is quite trustworthy. Besides he already paid me. It would be unethical of me to not at least try and see if I could work for them at least for a few days,"

"So you really are going to quit school?"

"Yeah, I guess I really am," Harry said softly.

Suddenly Ron dropped his book bag and brought Harry into his arms in a bone crushing hug. Harry was too shocked to react and barely missed his best friend's words "I am gonna miss you, mate, brother of my soul," Ron said.

Harry's expression softens upon hearing those words he knew his friend cherishes their friendship above anything else and considers him his brother in everything but blood.

After a while Harry pushes Ron and gave him a reassuring smile.

They were about to enter the Great Hall when they spotted Draco Malfoy with his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, descending the stairs on his way also to the Great Hall. Everything seems to have ground to a halt as the blond passes by and everybody's eyes seem to have glued themselves to him.

The whole school can't help but to look up at the blond. After all not only is he the renowned Slytherin Prince but also he is a Veela on top of it, the Veela Prince to be exact.

He brushed by Harry on his way to the Great Hall as his bodyguards held the doors open for him. "Look at him just because he is the Veela Prince he thinks that everything is beneath him. That insufferable git!" Ron exclaimed hotly to the blonde's retreating back. "Good thing he would be leaving soon. I heard through the grape vine that he is going to get married this year. I pity the person he would be marrying. It would surely be a loveless marriage considering his holier-than-thou attitude," Ron said.

But Harry wasn't listening to his best friend's tirade. _'Despite everything around him seem to sparkle and shine, it seems a cloak of melancholy wraps around his very soul right now'_, Harry thought empathically.

* * *

"Your Highness?" Goyle one of his bodyguards/ friends called out to him as he ascends the stairs going straight to the astronomy tower.

"Please don't follow me. I need to be alone for a while," Draco said dismissing both his guards. "By the way," Draco said halting his steps without turning to look at both Crabbe and Goyle, "Do any of you know what kind of person my grandfather choose to be my mate?"

Silence meets his inquiry until Crabbe answered in a quiet voice, "I am sorry but nobody knows yet who it would be,"

Draco sighed, "How typical," he muttered with a rueful smile as he started to ascend the stairs while both Crabbe and Goyle walk back to the dungeons. They knew Draco needed some space and they respected that. Besides they knew no matter how foolish their boss/ friend is at times, Draco sense of responsibility far exceeds any foolish impulses.

Draco has reached the astronomy tower and proceeds to look over the vast land surrounding the castle turned magic school. He lets the wind ruffle his hair and revel in its soothing caress. He took off is coat and proceeded to remove his shirt. As soon as both articles of clothing are removed his back flexed and majestic snow white wing sprouted from his back. He strode towards the railing and without so much as a preamble he jumped over. He beats up his wings to get his momentum and as soon as he is stable in the air he soared trough the clouds. Unbeknownst to him a pair of emerald green eyes gazes at him with admiration from the entrance of the astronomy tower.

* * *

After dinner that night Harry told Ron that he needs time alone to sort out his thoughts. Although skeptic Ron allowed hi friend the space he needed. He understood what his small friend is going through right now and allowed him this small respite to gather his thoughts. He knew if Harry needed his help he would say so.

With his thoughts in turmoil Harry went to the only place he knew he could find peace and quiet at this hour. As he enters the Astronomy Tower we can't help but gasped at the sight before him, Draco Malfoy as soaring through the clouds like a majestic eagle. Never in his wildest dreams could he imagine his luck to see the object of his fantasy in all his Veela glory. Malfoy in Harry's mind is the most gorgeous creature to ever grace the earth. For Harry at that very moment, Draco is a god amongst men.

* * *

Draco didn't know how long he had been flying. But he didn't care he wanted to savor the moment of being free. He knew that as soon as comes back to his home all pretenses of being free would be shattered and he would yet again be a bird trap in a gilded cage.

When he saw that the skies began to darken he decided to finally stop lest he wanted his guards to worry and cause undue scene. As soon as he landed unto the as he landed on the astronomy tower he went straight to where his discarded clothes are.

While he was dressing a light shuffling noise caught his sensitive ears. "Who is there? Show your self!" he demanded as he whirled around to scan the vicinity for the source of the noise. His senses were on high alert for any sudden attacks while inwardly cursing his stupidity for not securing the tower first before he used it.

* * *

Harry cursed his stupidity when he accidentally bumped one of the telescopes lining up the edge of the Astronomy Tower. "Umm… I… I am… sorry. Please… excuse me," Harry stuttered when he was leveled by that intense mercury gaze. He lowered his head in fluster and began to advance toward the door only to be stopped by a firm grip around his wrist.

"Wait!"

Draco didn't know what came to him but when he saw the raven haired teen his breath was caught in his throat. He was mesmerized by the intense emerald gaze of the boy before him, the type of gaze that pulls you and absorbs you within their depts._ 'Such absorbing eyes,'_he thought.

"You drop this," Draco said handing the flustered boy the book he has been holding.

"Umm… Thanks… I guess…" Harry replied as a blush due to Draco's piercing gaze. "Umm… I am sorry to for intruding on you like this… I was not aware that you were here," he said.

Draco only smiled. The teen in front of him looks adorable._ 'If only I am not going to be married to someone my family has chosen for me, I would have loved to get to know this person,'_he thought to himself.

Harry blushed even more, "Umm… ah… Congratulations!" Harry blurted out suddenly and Draco raised his eyebrow at him with an amused smile on his face, which made Harry blush further that he thought he was about to explode. "I mean… um… Congratulations… I heard you are getting married… so I want to wish you and your bride the best of luck," he said.

Draco could only chuckle the boy in front of him is so cute, "Thank you. Although I cannot say the same on behalf of my intended seeing that I haven't meet him or her yet," Draco replied.

"Eh… but how come?" Harry asked.

"In our country the heir to the throne's intended is chosen by previous king, even though that person is not their soul mate as is with other veelas who mate their soul mate. This of course is because the royal family chooses the person with power rather than love. They say that in the end the heir could learn to love their intended seeing that veelas mate for life. In other words if you are dealing with the royal family it is always a marriage of convenience. Being a member of the royal family means you have to put your people's happiness above your own. I don't even know the gender of my intended," Draco said by way of explanation.

"Eh… gender? That means you could marry either male or female? How would you have heirs then if your intended is a male?" Harry fired of question and when he realize what he had done he blushed even harder, "I am sorry,"

Draco chuckled again at the adorable sight the other teen is exhibiting _'Oh how do I wish he were my intended,'_he thought, "We veela's don't care if our intended is of the same gender because in the end we are able to produce offspring either way," he said by way of explanation. "Besides it doesn't matter anyway, I am just following orders," he said as an after thought his eyes reflecting the hurt he was feeling inside.

"But I'll take your congratulatory remarks anyway, so thank you," Draco said as he turns to leave.

Harry seeing the hurt reflected in the deep mercury gaze of the veela prince can't help but blurt out. "Um…" Draco stopped but didn't turn around, "For someone as great as you surely," Harry started "surely they would choose somebody who is good for you," he said passionately.

Draco could only smile at that and he exited the Astronomy tower leaving a very flustered Harry Potter in his wake.

* * *

"Phew! Finally!" Harry exclaimed as he packed the last of his belongings. "Now I am all set!" he said cheerfully, but that didn't last long as he surveyed the room in which he had lived his whole life. "I guess this is it. I wonder if I'll ever see this place again," he said with melancholy coloring his voice.

* * *

Harry was sitting at outside the King's Cross station when a sleek black carriage stopped in front of him. From the carriage out came a very intimidating man dress in crisp black robes, "Mr. Harry Potter," the man drawled.

"Yes! That is me," Harry said standing up from the bench he was seating.

"I am Severus Snape, the head advisor," he said extending his hand for Harry to shake. Harry took the proffered hand hesitantly and felt the firmness of the mans hand when he shock it. _'This is a man I never wanted to cross,'_Harry thought at the back of his mind. "I have come to pick you up. They have been waiting, so get in the car," Severus said.

Inside the carriage Harry felt restless the atmosphere felt tense that he imagine it to be like butter he could cut easily. _'I don't really understand but by the looks of it I'll be serving a very rich family,'_ Harry studied the person beside him discretely _'He looks so intimidating,'_Harry thought.

"Umm… excuse me… May I ask aside from housekeeping what are my other duties?" Harry asked trying to start a conversation to break the awkwardness.

"Housekeeping?" Severus asked incredulously with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean housekeeping, Boy?" Severus said

"Eh? But I thought that is what you hired me for?" Harry said innocently.

"Stupid boy! Haven't you received the dowry we paid you yesterday?"

"Dowry?" Now this is more confusing to Harry. "The only thing I received yesterday is my advance salary as a house keeper," he said.

"What you receive yesterday is your dowry for your engagement, not salary," Severus said to the confuse boy.

_'Dowry? What does he mean?'_Harry thought as he tried to process the things he is being told. But before he could ask further the carriage has stop and the driver has already opened the door for them.

"Wow, what a big house!" Harry was overwhelmed with the enormity of the place that he was not aware of the approaching figure descending from the stairs of the front porch.

"So you are finally here," a very familiar voice drawled, "How long do you intend to make me wait for you?"

Harry gasped as he saw the person descending from the house. Hearing the startled gasped Draco was surprised as well when he saw his supposed intended, "You…" his voice trailed of in shock which he masked immediately with a smirk.

"Umm.. Hi! I… um… Never thought we…" Harry said nervously when he was interrupted by a cold retort coming from the blond

"Severus?" Draco cut off Harry's nervous chatter.

"Let me introduce you. This is Mr. Harry James Potter," Severus said gesturing at the stunned brunet. "Mr. Potter, This is His Royal Highness Draco Lucius Malfoy, Prince of the Veela Nation, your fiancé,"

"Fiancé?" Harry asked stunned at the revelation.

"So you are the one the previous king has chosen for me?" Draco approached Harry with measured and roughly grab his chin in a bruising grip, "When I was first told that my intended wanted to be paid the dowry in advance I wondered what kind of person they were," Draco said in a cold voice full of malice "Now I know,"

Harry gasped in pain when Draco's grip tightened "It…hurts…" Harry wince as Draco's smirk widens.

"You are nothing but a money grabbing whore," Draco spat as he shove Harry to the ground turning to stalk back inside the mansion. "Severus!" Draco called out without turning his back.

"Yes your highness?"

"Bring my fiancé to his room and dress him up into something more appropriate for dinner. It won't do to have my fiancé dress as riffraff even though he is nothing more than a filthy whore," Draco said as he continued up the stairs unconcerned to Harry who has yet to stand up from where he had fallen.

"Yes, you highness," said Severus as he help the teen up off the floor.

"Oh and Harry," Draco said his voice dripping with false sweetness and venom, when he reached the front doors turning and leveled the still stunned brunet with his most coldest stare, "Listen carefully, from this day forth you are now my fiancée bought and paid by money. Nothing more nothing less," with that he turned and entered the mansion.

TBC…

AN: Finally, it is done. Wow, another story I have to finish anyway, this story is loosely based on Asuma Risai and Saeko Kamon's manga 'Royal Fiancé'. It is completely AU as you can see. I say loosely because like most of my works based on manga I don't follow the actual plot line I use the main plot only and modify it into another story but that is not to say I don't acknowledge the original authors that is why for my disclaimer I put it up also. Hope you liked it. Enjoy! Please R&R! ^_^V

AN2: Also just to let you know I am updating my other works most specially my HP crossovers so please visit them as well. Thank you! ^_^V


	2. Chapter 2: Mien

**_Chapter 2: Mien_**

Harry followed Severus still in a daze through the halls towards his room. _'Fiancée? What is the meaning of this? And what's with Malfoy? I just came here to work as a house keeper. Why is this happening to me?'_

"… Potter! Mr Potter!" Harry was so lost in thought that he was startled when Severus called his name. When he snapped out of his daze he realized that he is standing in front of a door. Severus turned the knob to open the door and lead the teen inside.

"This would be your quarters until we leave for the Veela Palace in France," Severus gestured to the room. The room is done in a gold and burgundy motif. There is a queen size four poster bed at the centre of the room with mahogany side tables on both side. The sheets are made of burgundy silk with gold lining and the pillows are in pale gold. The carpet beneath the bed is in a dark burgundy color. On the left side of the bed covering the whole wall is a French window that leads to the balcony outside covered in deep burgundy drapes with gold details. A few steps from the windows, is a little mahogany coffee table with two chairs on both sides. While on the right side of the bed on is a bookshelf beside it are two doors one that leads to a walk-in closet and the other leads to an in suite bathroom done in cream and gold with a Whirlpool tub at its centre.

Harry was shock with the simple elegance and size of the room having grown up in a 1DK apartment all his life. For his this room is already a luxury that can only exist in his dreams, and now this is his room.

While Harry is still gaping at the sight of his room Severus clears his throat to get his attention. When Severus has Harry's attention to him he gestures to the Curly brunette haired woman beside him. "Mr Potter I would like to introduce you to your hand maiden Ms Hermione Granger. She would be your personal servant should you need anything ask her,"

"Your Grace," Hermione curtsied.

"Now I shall leave you to change. Dinner would be in an hour. Ms Granger make sure Mr Potter is appropriately resplendent for dinner with the Royal Family," Severus said before exiting the room.

"Yes, my lord" Hermione replied.

* * *

As soon as Severus left Hermione turned to look at Harry, "Shall we prepare for dinner, Your Grace?" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Please umm… Hermione?" Hermione giggled at how adorable her new master. The rumours are true he is cute.

"Yes, you Grace?" she asked with a smile.

"Could you please not address me as 'Your Grace'," Harry said with a hint of embarrassment colouring his cheeks and voice.

"But Your Grace, it is not appropriate for me to do so, I am your hand maiden and thus I am beneath you. For me to address you so casually would be disrespectful," Hermione argued

"Please, just Harry. I am no higher than your status. I am just a housekeep," Harry insisted.

"What were you saying?" Hermione said clearly distressed with what Harry is saying. "You are not a housekeeper. You're Prince Draco's fiancée," Hermione insisted giving stress to the word fiancée.

Harry clearly upset with the situation still insisted, "Please, just Harry,"

"Alright, as compromise I'll call you, Master Harry, instead. Would that be ok?" Hermione relented.

Harry seeing that this is the best option he could get could only agree.

"Now that, that is out of the way. Let's get you ready for dinner," Hermione said ushering Harry towards the in suite bathroom.

* * *

_'What am I doing here?'_ Harry thought nervously as he stood by the dining table eyeing the royal family seated there dressed in formal dinner attire.

Harry felt like a little boy playing dress up in the outfit Hermione has put him in. Hermione has insisted that because this would be his first dinner and introduction to the royal household the affair is going to be a formal one. Thus he is force to wear a suit. Hermione for his part has chosen well for his outfit. He was decked in a tailored three piece black suit with a silver button down shirt and a dark emerald green tie. Hermione the stilled his hair into a sexy rumpled style that makes it looked elegant rather than its usual birds nest.

As soon as he entered the room everybody's attention turned towards him. _'Oh God, should I really be here?'_ Harry asked himself as everybody's attention was focus towards him. He could feel every single one of those gaze assessing him from head to foot.

He could see the king's leveling gaze size him up from the head of the table making his uneasiness grow even more. His gaze then shifted towards Draco who is seated on the right side of the king. Draco is clearly ignoring him for not once has the blonde glance his way since he entered the room. Harry for some reason felt dejected of Draco's apparent coldness to him. He could stand being ignored by the blond because of ignorance, but he could not stand being ignored because he is abhorred by the blond.

He was startled from his mussing when a tall brunet approached him offering his hand. "Hi I am Blaise Zambini, Draco's cousin/ best friend/ Aide-de-Camp.

"Nice meeting you," Harry said accepting the hand.

Without letting go of the hand in his grip, Blaise lead Harry towards the table, pulling out the empty chair beside him for Harry. "You seat here, Severus say hi to Harry," Blaise said pointing at the head vassal to Harry's right.

"I already meet him this morning," Severus answered. "It's good for you to join us Mr. Potter," he said as way of greeting.

"Likewise, Sir," Harry replied timidly.

Blaise pouted at the tense atmosphere and tried to lighten up the mood by starting up a small talk with Harry, "So how do you find our home so far?" Blaise asked as the maid started serving their meal.

_'How can I eat? I feel so awkward,'_ Harry thought as a maid places a plate in front of him.

"Harry… Harry…"

Harry was startle when Blaise placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "You spaced out for a second there. Is the food not to your liking?" he asked.

"Ah now it's just I have a lot in mind right now," Harry replied.

"I know it feels awkward at first but you'll get used to it," Blaise said with a kind smile. Blaise has then switched his attention to the others, "By the way does this mean that Draco is already secured to succeed the throne?" he asked.

Harry's eyes widen at this. "Eh? Succeed But I thought this engagement is so you could secure an heir to the throne," Harry interjected when all eyes were reverted to him he lowers his head in embarrassment.

"True, this engagement is so we could secure the next heir to the throne but this is also done so His Highness could secure his position in the succession and prepare him to succeed his father," Severus started explaining, "The process of choosing a royal bride is always fundamental in securing the heir's position in the succession. Thus, it always falls to the hand of the previous king to be the one to choose who is to be his bride. In other words the it is in the digression of His Highness grandfather as to who becomes his bride,"

"And as of late the previous king has become so whimsical, we don't know what came to senile mind to choose a bride at random," the subtle jibe that came from the king was never lost to Harry who flinched slightly at the insult.

Draco smirked at that and chuckled, "He loves England more specifically Hogwarts that is why it is no wonder he choose somebody from there. Just like you, don't you think father," Draco retorted skilfully never missing the minute narrowing of eyes from Severus who is across from him. "Anyway, let drop this idle talk and eat," Draco evaded skilfully.

_'Is this how it should be from now on,'_ Harry thought as he observed the royal family quietly _'This calculated and cold atmosphere…'_

* * *

"I feel tired!" Harry said when he finally retired to his room. He proceeded to the balcony to get some fresh air._ 'Everything is moving so fast and I can't seem to follow. One minute I am just a lowly student who could barely live on his own trying to make ends meet and the next I am a fiancée of some veela prince and not just some prince, the Crown Prince,'_ Harry sighed at his predicament. _'How would I wish to wipe out that cold look on his face and make him smile,'_ Harry thought remembering the night when he stumbled upon the prince on top of the astronomy tower.

Harry was brought out of his musings when a knock resounded on his door. "Come in!" he called out.

"Hey!" Blaise greeted him holding a small plate with pastries in it. "I notice you barely ate during dinner so I decided to bring you some snacks to tide you over the night," he said placing the plate on the nearby coffee table.

"Thank you, Lord Blaise," Harry replied.

"Hey, hey, none of that lord thingy. Last time I check you are now part of the royal family too. So call me Blaise," Blaise said.

"Ok… Blaise, please call me Harry," Harry said smiling slightly.

"You should smile more. It suits you," Blaise commented making Harry blush. Blaise then leans unto the railing of the balcony enjoying the slight chilly breeze of the night air. "So, I heard that you are are nothing but a money grabbing whore," Blaise commented looking at Harry through the corner of his eyes.

Upon hearing that Harry's mood sunk. "But you know I don't believe them," Blaise said.

"Eh?"

"I don't believe that you are money grabbing whore. I knew people like that and you are most definitely not one of them," Blaise smiled at Harry, "I also feel… no… I know that the previous king is right in choosing you. I may have not known you for a long time but I know the moment I meet you are the right person for Draco. You see he has been hurt for so long that he has forgotten how to be happy. His mother died when he was young and his father my uncle was so busy with running the nation that most of the time Draco is left alone. What is worse is he is surrounded by people who either wants him for his power, money, and status or people who wants him dead. There are only a handful of people who truly cares for him and even with us he seems to be distant wanting to do everything on his own. It would be beneficial for him to have somebody who would be with him by his side most of the time, and I feel that you would be it," Blaise then took Harry's hands in his and stared at his eyes. "Please Harry, take good care of him and stay by his side no matter what,"

Harry for his part felt everything that Blaise wanted him to do and so with that he made his promise, "I promise you that even though he doesn't like me, for his sake and for the sake of all I'll stay by his side,"

* * *

Draco was lounging inside the library reading a book when he heard a knock on door. "Enter!" he called out as Hermione entered rolling a cart full of pastries and tea. She places a plate full of pastries on his table and pours him a cup of tea before placing the tea set onto the table as well.

Draco notices another tea set on the cart as Hermione busies herself in arranging his tea, "Whose tea is that?" Draco asked.

"Oh, They are for Master Harry, Your Highness. Lord Blaise has ordered me to bring it to his rooms since according to him Master Harry barely ate his dinner," Draco frowned upon hearing her answer.

* * *

"When we were six Draco declared that he is already man enough to face the hippogriff that was captured the day before. So when everybody is asleep we sneaked in to where they are keeping the animal. But Draco being Draco, with his arrogance sauntered over the cage and woke the sleeping hippogriff rather rudely. The animal taking offence with what he did clawed out to him. When the king learned of his foolishness he was grounded for a month doing library works and his broom was confiscated until further notice," Blaise was telling Harry stories about Draco and Harry was listening raptly to every story. He wanted to learn more about his fiancée whom he so admired previously from afar.

"He was…" Blaise was unable to complete his sentence when somebody jerked him away only to be greeted by Draco's murderous gaze.

"What are you doing here, Blaise?" Draco asked his voice clearly showing his displeasure. "You know it is inappropriate to enter some else's fiancée's room," Draco said.

"I was just trying to get to know your fiancée. Being your Aide-de-camp it is my duty to do so. Seeing that one day I would also be serving him. Besides you don't have to worry about me you know my inclinations are not the same as yours," Blaise explained. "Anyway, I guess I have overstayed my welcome. Besides I need to go to bed now we have a very busy day tomorrow,"

As soon as Blaise left the room Draco turned to Harry, "Have you no shame? You even plan cuckold me with my best friend,"

"I… I wasn't..."

Draco pinned Harry unto the wall with both of Harry's in one grip while his other hand grips Harrys jaw. "Didn't I tell you earlier that you were bought to be my bride? That means I own you," Draco said tightening his hold on Harry.

"Dra… co… Hurts…" Harry managed to gasp out tears starting to flow out of the corner of his eyes.

Draco taking advantage kissed Harry roughly, "What is this you act like a virgin bride?" Draco mocked as he started alternating licking and kissing Harry's jawline.

Harry struggled to get Draco off him but the blonde has a far superior built and strength than him, "Please… st… stop! AHHHH!" Harry gasped out tears now steadily running down his cheeks when Draco bit the juncture between his neck and jaw.

Draco smirked as he loosens let goes of Harry's hands and watches with cruel satisfaction as Harry slides down the wall gasping for breath while massaging his sore throat. "Now with that mark I am sure you would think twice before you cheating on me. It will serve as a reminder for you that you are nothing but mine to do with as I pleased," With that Draco left the room with Harry curled up in a tight ball on the floor sobbing.

* * *

"Your Highness?" Hermione inquired when she saw Draco exiting Harry's room, beside her is the tea cart still loaded with the snacks Draco has ordered for Harry.

"He is exhausted and is already sleeping," Draco said while striding down the corridor.

* * *

Inside the room Harry was crying his heart out,_ 'If only I knew this would have happened… It would have been better if I haven't meet'_ Harry thought as he sobs reminiscing about that fatefully encounter at the roof top. _'That night I thought it to be a nice coincidence that I was able to meet him up close. I should have known better,'_

* * *

As Draco enters his room he flung himself onto the mattress his mind is in a mess his emotions going wild. "What am I doing?" he said clutching his head in frustration. _'I should not have fallen for him,'_

Tsuzuku…

**AN:** Yay! Another chapter! Thank you all for your support. As I said before I am planning to modify the story line bit by bit so please be a little bit patient with me. For those of you who reviewed thank you so much! I hope this chapter is to your liking. Please R&R.

**Response to Unsigned Reviewers**

**Tas**

Thank you for your review. I read Royal Fiancee years ago too and this baby is supposed to be posted last year but I was not able to seeing that I was so busy back then. As for the changes in the plot you'll just have to wait see though. I agree with you the manga screams of DMHP. hehe I hope you like this chapter. ^_^V

**Lily**

Thank you for the review.


	3. Chapter 3: Vicissitude

**_Chapter 3: Vicissitude_**

The soft rays of the morning sun filtered through the curtains as Hermione enters Harry's room, pushing the breakfast tray in front of her. She smiled softly at the sight of her young master/ friend sleeping innocently on the bed. She remembered the time when the young man broke down on her.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Hermione has just finish putting away the untouched food she was supposed to deliver to Harry's room, but wasn't able to when Draco told her that Harry was already asleep. She knew that her new master was overwhelmed with all that is happening that is why against her better judgement she went to his room to check on him._

_Once Hermione reaches Harry's room she knocked softly on his door, listening keenly to any sound coming from within when she heard nothing she gently ease open the door to see if her master was asleep. What she saw broke her heart into piece. Harry was huddled in one corner of the room crying softly. His clothes was in a mess the dress shirt he was wearing has a few missing buttons, his coat was pulled down to his elbows while his tie hung loosely around his neck._

_"Master Harry, what happened to you?" She asked as she kneels by the clearly distraught boy, cradling him in his arms like a mother to her child._

_Harry felt arms wound around him and a soft voice trying to sooth him. He gazes up to see Hermione there beside him and like an overflowing damn all his hurt and frustrations came tumbling out. He clung to Hermione as he tells her brokenly about everything._

_"Master Harry, listen to me. You mustn't give up hope," Hermione said firmly gazing into Harry's tear filled eyes._

_"I know it is hard to believe but His Highness is a very good man. It is just he was greatly misunderstood. Like you he is also hurting. He maybe surrounded by a lot of people but he is very much alone. I know it is hard to believe and it is not my place to discuss with you about his personal issues which I have heard from the rumours within the royal household, but please believe me when I say that you two would be each others salvation," Hermione said looking at Harry seriously._

_Harry pondered what Hermione has told him and he gave her a slight smile and Hermione beamed at him also, "Thank you Hermione," he said softly accepting Hermione's helping hand as they stood up._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

Parking her pushcart near the door, Hermione, padded softly towards the windows and threw open curtains flooding the room with the early morning sunlight.

Harry groaned when the light from the open window touched his face. He tried to evade it by burrowing further within his soft pillows. Hermione seeing her master's cute attempt to stay within his dream land giggled at the sight. "Master Harry," she said softly with a smile on her face as she lightly shook him, "It is time to wake up," she urge the sleeping teen up. One bleary emerald eye peek out from under the covers to glare at her. "Good Morning Master Harry," she greeted him cheerfully as she walks back to where she left her cart. "For this morning I have prepared some blueberry scones and cream cheese. Also since it is the start of summer a fresh batch of watermelons arrive this morning so I made a refreshing watermelon salad out of it. For your tea I have prepared Moon Drop Tea (1)," she said while setting up the breakfast table for Harry.

Harry got up from his bed and stretch his muscles and strode to where Hermione is preparing his breakfast. "Good Morning Hermione," he greeted her cheerfully as he sat by the table, "Hmm… Breakfast looks good as usual. Thank you so much!" he said praising her.

Hermione blushed slightly as she caught his charming yet adorable smile. "No need to thank me, Master Harry. I am just doing my job," she said. "By the way, your schedule for today would be 10:00 with your etiquette professor Madame McGonagall, at 11:30 the tailors would be arriving for your fitting, and at 12:30 lunch with Madame Rosemerta regarding the wedding arrangements, and finally, with Sir Snape for the arrangements needed when we go back to Veela Nation Mainland," Hermione listed down his schedule for the day.

Upon hearing their impeding return to the Veela Nation Harry's cheerful mood subsided. Thoughts of whether or not he would be accepted by the people of the Veela Nation to thoughts of Draco's acceptance of him being his spouse for life plague him. "Umm… Hermione," he called out softly to the brunette. "What is it like? The Mainland I mean…" he asked uncertainty colouring his voice.

Hermione smiled at her charge as she sat in front of him. "Hm… Let me see. The Veela Nation Mainland is located at the south of France. It is a hidden nation much like the wizarding world here in England or any magical community elsewhere. Also with the weather being perfect for grapes the main source of income would be winery. There was once a legend that somewhere within the Mainland, there is a clearing of immense beauty surrounded by beautiful grape vines and a pristine water fall flows through it. It is said that, that place was were the god Dionysius and his wife the First Veela Queen, were wed. Legend has it that anyone who professed their love to their partner while within that clearing would be bond to them in eternal love and happiness,"

_'A place blessed by the gods themselves that grants eternal love and happiness,'_ Harry thought as he imagines the place.

* * *

It has been a fortnight since Harry arrive at the mansion and his schedule was pretty much hectic with preparations for his impeding nuptials with the Veela Prince Draco Malfoy, and to top it all off his Royal Education started. Subjects ranging from History, Economics, Culture, Politics, Veela Magic, Etiquette, are only a few of them.

_*sigh*_

Harry sighed as he tries to focus on what Sir Snape was teaching him.

"Mr. Potter is my lesson so unimportant that you deem it boring that it could merit a sigh from you?" Snape asked the teen.

"Oh… umm… no Sir," Harry said flustered at being caught sighing.

Snape or rather Severus as most of the people address him eyed the teen in front of him and sighed. "Harry," he said softly catching the boy's attention. "I know it is hard to grasp everything that has happened these past few days, and I also know that everything seemed to have happened so fast that it hard to comprehend the start of it all much less its end. But I know for a fact that there is a reason in all of these happenings. I may not no what the Previous King's plans are or also his reasons for choosing you to be Prince Draco's partner. But what I do know is that Prince Draco ever since his birth has carried a very big load and that as his partner or rather his wife you should be able to support him. You should be able to help him carry some of those burdens and not add up to his worries," Severus said as he stares at Harry's eyes challenging the youth to accept his responsibilities.

* * *

That night Harry was busy studying in his room reading everything he needs to know regarding the Veela Nation when a knock sounded on his door, "Come in," he called out not once glancing up at the person who entered.

"Master Harry," Hermione greeted him as she enters carrying a tray filled with tea and biscuits. "You should take a break and rest for a while. You have been cooped up here for so long," she said arranging his afternoon tea on the table,"

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry said pausing for a while to glance at his friend, "But there is so much work to be done and so little time for it," he said.

"Aren't you working too hard?" Hermione said standing beside him, "I know you have a lot of work to cover, but you must not overwork yourself to much. It would be counter productive for you to overexert yourself only to collapse due to exhaustion," she chastised him.

Harry only smiled at his friend's reprimand and replied teasingly, "Yes Mother,"

Hermione bristled at the comment and that brought a chuckle from the raven haired teen. "Hmmp!" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest in mock snub, but giggled after a while. "Make sure to take a break and drink your tea, Ok?" she said giving him a hug and a peck before picking up her empty tray.

"Yes, Hermione and thank you," Harry said softly.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of silver eyes was watching them with jealousy burning within their depts. As the person stood and observe them behind the partial ajar door.

* * *

It is already late and yet Harry is still working hard within his room. Although he is hard at work his mind was drifting towards his conversation with Severus and Hermione that afternoon and the absence of his fiancé Draco._ 'I wonder where he is now,'_ he thought to himself as he mused on the blonde's whereabouts._ 'I haven't seen him for quite sometime no. Is he avoiding me? I bet he is repulsed by my presence,'_ he thought glumly. _'For the pass few days I am hardly of use to him much less be his support. Am I really cut out for this? Every time we see each other it seem like he'd rather be elsewhere. Not to mention during those time I only seem to succeed in angering him rather than supporting him. It seems that this relationship is bound to be a mistake since the beginning. I am just not good enough for him. I am nothing but a lowly servant boy whose only good at house work,'_ he though rubbing his eyes tiredly as frustrated tears run down his cheeks.

* * *

Meanwhile in Draco's study Blaise and Draco were discussing about state matters when Blaise suddenly vouch the subject regarding Harry. "You know Draco call me presumptuous but I don't think Harry knew anything regarding your engagement to him," Blaise said without preamble.

Draco scowled at what he said, "And how pray tell did you arrive with such a conclusion?" Draco snapped his mood turning downhill upon the subject of his fiancée.

"I mean come on the guy clearly looks like he could barely hurt a fly!" Blaise exclaims "And I have talked with him. He said that he thought he was being hired as a housekeeper and not as your bride," Blaise said.

"And you fell for it. Now Blaise that is something new even for you. I did not know you are weak toward puppies Blaise," Draco said sarcasm clearly heard from his voice.

"You know that is not true Draco. And also that is so low even for you," Blaise remarked.

Draco sighed and stood up, "Whatever, Blaise," he said heading towards the door. As soon as he closes the door behind him he leans on it sighing as he massages the bridge of his nose to alleviate the headache he has. _'Oh Blaise how'd I wished that what you're saying is true. But I just can't erase my doubts that easily. For the sake of my country and my people I just can't affored to let my guard '_ down, Sighing for the last time he straightens up and heads down to the hallway towards where his and his fiancée's room are.

* * *

Draco enters silently inside Harry's room and observes the sleeping raven slumped over his desk amidst all the books and documents strewn about. Soft silver eyes run over the exhausted teen taking in delicate form of his fiancée. He approaches the slumbering teen and picked him up bridal style intending to tuck him in bed. As he lays the raven haired teen down gently upon the bed he stopped and sat beside him to admire his beauty. A soft hand brushes the raven locks out of his face and caresses the soft cheek and velvety lips,_ ' What are you really, Harry? An innocent angel maliciously thrown into this world of deceit and cruelty or a devious harlot out to play you wicked game upon unsuspecting people?'_ he sighed finally giving in to his urge he leans down and brushes a soft kiss upon those tempting cherry coloured lips.

"Good night, my angel,"

* * *

"We'll be arriving there in 3 days. I want everything to be ready by the time we arrive. Is that understood?'" Draco said to Blaise as they both enter the kitchen area to talk to the chief.

Draco stopped abruptly as soon as he spotted Harry bustling about inside the kitchen with the chief nowhere to be found. "What are you doing?" Draco asked startling Harry whose back was facing Draco and Blaise.

Harry slowly turns around to face his fiancé his cheeks colouring slightly with embarrassment at being caught. "Umm… I… I…" seeing Harry's flustered face Draco signals Blaise to leave.

With Blaise gone Draco approached Harry slowly. "I ask again, Potter. What are you doing?"

"I am baking," Harry murmured softly while he fiddles with the hem of his shirt.

"And pray tell where's the chief? He should be the one doing those not you. As a soon-to-be Royal Prince you should not be such menial things!" Draco exclaimed scowling at his fiancée.

Something in what Draco said has rub on Harry the wrong way causing the usually mild mannered teen to snapped, "Well excuse me for trying to deal with stress in a more productive manner! You are not the only one hear who is feeling the pressure of our up coming wedding. But unlike you I am trying the best I can to channel my frustrations into something less destructive and hurtful," Harry snarled at Draco. With a final glare Harry marched up towards the pantry get some ingredients, leaving his fiancé in a daze due to his unusual display of temper.

Once Draco had snapped out of his daze Draco scowled at the retreating back of his petite fiancée and followed the fuming raven towards the pantry. Once he was able to catch up with Harry he saw his fiancée reaching out towards a jar of flour at the top of the shelf, while stepping upon a stool to reach it. Unmindful of his fiancée precarious balance Draco stormed the pantry to yell at his fiancé, "Now See here, Potter!" He cried out slamming the door of the pantry startling Harry who loss his balance, knocking over a big jar of strawberry preserves, and started to fall.

***Crash***

Draco upon seeing his fiancée about to fall reacted out with lightning fast reflexes to catch him. Harry closed his eyes tightly expecting to meet the hard linoleum floor of the pantry only to be shook when strong arms caught him. "Are you alright?" Draco asked softly his heart hammering strongly in his chest.

Harry on the other hand was so daze that he could only give Draco a nod to answer his question. Hurried footsteps were heard approaching them, "Your Highness!? We heard a crash, are you hurt?" Crabbe and Goyle said when they saw Draco.

The question seemed to have snap Draco out of his shock and straighten out both Harry and himself. Facing his bodyguards Draco answered, "I am alright. Watch over him," he ordered leaving a daze Harry with two of his bodyguards behind.

Once the door to the pantry clicked shut Harry seemed to have snapped out of his daze and rush out to catch Draco. On his way out of the kitchen Harry grab a tin box he prepared earlier for his fiancé, and ran out as fast as he could so he could catch the blond before he leaves. "Draco wait!" he cried out catching the blond before he exits the foyer.

Draco turns to face his panting fiancée, when Harry thrust the tin box in front of him, "Here I made these for you earlier, and thank you for saving me back there," Harry said blushing madly.

Draco seeing Harry so flustered and touched by his gift forgot his earlier ire and smile at his fiancée, "Thank you also for this," he said giving into his urge to kiss his fiancée forehead.

Harry never expecting that from the blond did nothing but blush even more. Seeing Harry's state of embarrassment Draco only chuckles as he exits the mansion.

* * *

"Draco what's that in your hand?" Blaise asked his cousin when he saw the tin box Draco was carrying.

"I don't know. Harry gave them to me," Draco replied unaware of his slip in using Harry's given name nor the tiny smile he has as he gazes at the tin box.

"Well then open it and let's see what is inside," Blaise urged his cousin with a dubious smirk on his face.

Draco shrugs and opens the box. Inside the box is an assortment of delicately handmade cookies that Harry has been working on that morning. Draco smiled at his fiancée's thoughtfulness. _'I'll buy something nice for him later,'_ he though.

A scowl appeared on his face when he saw his cousin's hand inching into the box to nick a piece, "Oh come on Draco just one cookie. Please…" Blaise pleaded.

"No!" Draco exclaimed as he slammed close the lid of the box while glaring at a pouting Blaise.

"Stingy!" Blaise said blowing a raspberry at Draco.

* * *

As Harry was about to go back to the kitchen a maid ran up to him. "Master Harry!" the maid exclaims "The hospital just flooed and they said you are need to go there immediately!" she said

"Remus!" Harry exclaims as he rushes out of the mansion.

* * *

TBC…

AN: I don't plan on having a cliffy here but what the heck. Anyway, I am so sorry for the late post I plan this chapter to be my Christmas Gift for you guys but I got lazy and ended up finishing this chappie up just now. Also to all my reviewers thank you! I hope you guys like this chappie and please don't forget R&R. Happy Chinese New Year!


End file.
